JUNTOS E FELIZES
by shun yuki
Summary: resposta ao desafio da comunidade santuario de athena yaoi miloxcamus a fanfic ta melhor que o titulo leiam e descubram, yaoi lemon


FELIZES EJUNTOS:

Milo estava nasala esperando ansiosamente o sinal da ultima aula tocar.

Afinal era educação fisica, não que gostasse de esporte mas o motivo era que aula era junto com o 2º ano e poderia ver sua paixão "KLAN... KLAN...KLAN..KLIN" (SINAL).

Milo arruma suas coisa rapidamente e vai para a quadra. Hoje teriam futebol. Ele ficou no time de fora. O 2º ano ia jogar contra o 1º ano.

Milo se senta na aquibancada, os jogadores já estavam na quadra.

E la esta ele lindo como sempre . ele tem um corpo maravilhoso, cabelos sedosos. Gostaria tanto de toca-los e sal voz e tão linda, adoro ouvi-la. Afrodite (que gritava no meu ouvido), milooooo !!!

Milo se assustou com o grito por que ele estava distraido, Aaaaaaaahhh, que suste dite.

Afordite disse: desculpa mas te chamei um monte de vezes e você nen se mecheu estva dostraido e então?

Milo então o que?

Afrodite: você ta afim dele e aponta com a cabeça para o Camas.

Milo: o queeeee? (vermelho), de onde tirou isto?

Afrodite: pelo jeito que voce olha para ele e fica suspirando.

Milo: esta tão na cara assim.

Afrodite: sim "sorriso 100 ligth".

Milo abaixa a cabeça em desanimo.

Afrodite já falou para ele?

Milo claro que não.

Afrodite por que não?

Milo: não quero correr o risco de perder a amizade dele, que eu custei tanto a conseguir, provavelmente ele me olha como migo.

Afrodite você não vai saber senão tentar. Se quiser eu tre judo. Você não pode ficar asim para sempre vai acabar prejudicando voce.

Milo você tem razão mas como?

Afrodite nisso eu dou um jeito, fa z assim o ...

E falou no ouvido de Milo o seu plano.

afrodite então vou preparar tudo e deixo com voCe a tarefa delevar a Camus .

milo Tá

afrodite tem certeza do que seus pais não vão la?

Milo: tenho meus pais viajaram em uma 3ª lua de mel. Vou esatra sozinho la.

Afrodite: e seus irmãos?

Milo: não moram mas la, já te falei isto.

Afrodite: é verdade, então Milo depois da aula você vai para lá, mas enrrola um pouco para dar tempo sufuciente de eu preparar tudo.

Milo: certo.

Afrosite: então vou indo, vou matar o resto da aula, beijinhos.

Milo: tchau e obrigada pela ajuda.

Afrodite: que isto milo não precisa agradecer e um prazer ajudar um amigo.

E vai embora.

Tempo depois o sinal e milo já estava na porta do vestiário esperando Camus. Logo Milo ver Camus saindo.

Milo e ai Camus? E Camus se vira para Milo.

Canmus: oi Milo?

Milo: oi Camus será que a gente poderíamos conversar.?

Camus claro vamos voltar juntos e ai poderemos conversar.

Milo certo. E els foram andando.

Camus: fale Milo o que queria falar comigo?

Milo: sabe Camus meus pais não vão estar em casa hoje.

Camus e?

Milo: voce sabe que eu não gosto de ficar sozinho e gostaria que voce dormisse la em casa para me fazer compania, então o que me diz? Aceita o convinte? Camus pensou por um segundo e respondeu.

Camus: certo eu vou mas tenho que passar em casa para pegar algumas coisa. Quer ir comigo?

Milo: quero sim.

Na casa de Camus entramos diretamente para o quarto dele e Camus colocava ums roupas em sua mochila e Milo estva sentadp em sua cama.

Milo : vamos locar um filme para assistirmos?

Camus tudo bem, que filme quer ver?

Milo: não sei, escolhemos quando chegar na locadora.

Camus: então vamos indo, já acabei de arrumar tudo.

Milo: ta vamos.

E se levantaão e vão para a locadora e da locadora para casa de Milo.

Chegando la Milo e Cmus entraram e foram para a sala. Camus colocou sua mochila em cima do sofa e sentou, Milo continuou em pé.

Milo: Camus quer tomar banho? Voceê não tomou na sua casa.

Camus : claro, mas você não quer ir primeiro?

Milo "meio nervoso" não pode ir por que eu vou arrumar uma comidinha para nos jantarmos.

Camus: se você insiste.

Milo: vem vou te mostrar o banheiro e pegar a toalha.

Camus então ta.

Milo: levou Camus ate la em cima no seu quarto e pegou a toalha e mostrou o banheiro para Camus. ( Camus pensou ate Milo tem uma suite menos eu).

Milo desceu e foi para a cozinha.

Milo: Dite pode sair de debaixo da mesa.

Afrodite: era para Ter enrolado mais, quase que ele me pega.

Milo desculpe mas não deu para enrolar mais.

Afrodite: já terminei aqui, quando forem comer o doces so pegar na geladeira. Alugou o filme? romantico?

Milo: aluguei.

Afordite: depois de jantarem assistam o filme e você se declara quando o filme tiver uma cena romântica, por que ai vai rolar um clima entre vocês dois.

Milo: certo.

Afrodite: agoira é melhor eu ir antes que ele saia do banho. Milo: leva afrodite ate a porta.

Milo: muito obrigada dite.

Afrodite: como eu disse não precisa agradecer e um prazer ajudar. Amanhã me liga para contar e vou estar torcendo por você.

Milo: tá.

Afrodite: tchau

Milo: tchau . Milo fecha a porta e volta para sala, logo Camus aparece.

Camus: já acabei pode ir. Milo da start no vídeo game.

Milo: to indo então, enquanto me espera VA jogando vídeo game ou ver TV.

Camus ta. Milo sobe e vai tomar banho. 45 minutos depois

Camus estava na sala vendo TV cansando de esperar por Milo. Milo desce as escadas.

Milo: já acabei demorei? ( o Milo ate parece alguém que conheço).

Camus: ate demais , como pode demorar tanto?

Milo: desculpe mas eu tentei andar rápido.

Comus se isto é rapido não quero nem ver o seu demorado.

Milo: não prescisa exagerar. Então esta com fome?

Camus: sim.

Milo: vamos jantar.

Camus se você quiser.

Milo: então vou para a cozinha fazer algo para a gente.

Camus: tá quer ajuda?

Milo: não prescisa .e Milo foi para acozinha e abriu a geladeira e viu o bolo, os doces que Afrodite fez para eles e um bilhete.

MILO SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO É BOM DE COZINHA ENTÃO PREPAREI UMA LASANHA ALEM DOS DOCES ESPERO QUE GOSTEM.

Milo: valeu Dite me safou de uma. Milo esquenat a lasanha enquanto isto faz um suco de laranja.

Ele colocou a mesa e disse parta Camus que já estava pronto. Milo e Camus conversar sobre coisas banais durante o jantar. Quando acabaram o jantar foram assitir o DVD.

Camus: por que um romance?

Milo: queria ver algo diferente. E da um sorriso.

Camus então ta. O filme começa e els assistem atentamente. No meio do filme ocorreu uam cena romantica onde os mocinhos se beijavam. Milo e Cmus se olharame se beijam, um beijo bem profundo. Depois do beijo eles ficam nervosos;

Camus: desculpa eu...

Milo: não prescisa se desculpar, preciso de falar uam coisa e muito importante Camus eu te te te ele quase grita amo. Ele quase grita, Camus fica em choque por um tempo e Milo fecha os olhos esperando a rejeição de Camus.

Camus colocou a mão em seu rosto e levantou-se. Milo abriu os olhos devagar e ficou esperando a resposta dele.

Camus; eu tambem te amo. Milo:

Camus o beija bem apaixonadamente e Milo o corresponde na mesma intensidade. Camus começa a tirar a blusa de Milo e começa a beijar cada parte descoberta. Milo tira a camisa de Camus e começa a beijar e chupar e lamber o pescoço de Camus o fazendo gemer baixinho. Milo vais descendo com a boca: passa pelo ombro, e vai para o tórax e chega no mamilo onde vai chupando e lambendo – o fazendo Camus gemer mais alto.

Milo passa para o outro mamilo e da o mesmo tratamento que deu no outro, enquanto dar leve beliscadinhas no outro mamilo. Depois voltou a descer parando no buraquinho do umbigo enfiando a lingua enquanto tira a calça dele. Desceu mais com a boca e passou a mão de leve sobre seu membro ainda coberto pela sua cueca. Ouviu Camus gemer e de um sorisso malicioso e abixou a cueca dele. Acariciou o membro dele descoberto. Deu um beijo na ponta e uam lambida em sua etensão, fazendo amus quase gritar, milo esta brincando com com ele .;

Camus: Milo por favor...

Milo: por favor o que Camus.

Camus: você sabe.

Milo: pede que eu faço.

Camus: milo por favor.

Milo: assim não. Milo da outra lambida no membro de aquário .

Camus: não agüento mais me chupe por favor.

Milo ao ouvir o pedido dele abocanhou o membro dele de uma so vez fazendo ele gritar de prazer. Milo da uma chupada bem forte fazendo Camus delirar , Camus já quase perdendo o raciocino tamanho prazer que sentia, Camus já estava quase gozando. Milo ao perceber isto começou a chupar com mais força, fazendo Camus gozar em um alto gemido.

Camus:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. Milo engoliu toda a semnte dele com o mzior prazer,. Milo subiur ate a boca de aquariano fazzendo sentir o proprio gosto.

Milo: gostou:

Camus: Sim e falou em seu ouvido mas quero mais.

Milo: e você vai Ter. milo desceu de novo so que desta vez ele foi para o meio das suas pernas lambendo sua entrada, Camus volta a se exitar, Milo molha se dedo com saliva e o introduz. o 1º toque Camus sente um pouco de incomodo, mas começa a sentir um pouco de prazer. Milo coloca seu outro dedo. camus sente dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Milo enfia o terceiro dedo e vai mexendo os dedos dentro de Camus atingindo um ponto que Camus grita de prazer.

Camus: Miro por favor não agüento mais vem.

Mais uma vez Milo não resistiu seu pedido e tira seu dedo e beija Comus enquanto coloca seu membro na entrada dele.

Milo: relaxe por que assim dói menos.

Comus: tá.

Milo começa a entrar devagarinho enquanto Camus gemia de dore.

Milo: Camus relaxa.

Milo entrou por inteiro em Camus, o aquariano solta outra gemido de dor. Milo espera que ele se acostume com seu tamanho e logo Camus mexe com sua cintura em sinal de que estava pronto, Milo começou e se mecher lentamente, aumentado o ritmo aos poucos. Camus sentia dor, mais começava a sentir prazer, Milo começa a estocar mais forter e rapido, já gemendo bem alto.

Camus gemia num misto de dor e prazer e já começava a pedri mais e Milo estocava cada vez mais rapido. Camus agora so gemia de prazer e mexia sua cintura para ajudar Milo.

Milo aumentou mais ainda o ritmo os dois estavam quase la. Milo atinge o ponto com uma ultima estocada e juntos chegam ao clímax gritando o nome um do outro.

Milo cai exausto em cima de Camus, os dois muito ofegantes. Quando recuperam o fôlego. Milo sai de dentro de Camus e rolou para seu lado e deitou em seu peito.

Milo: eu te amo Camus e sorri.

Camus tambem amo você.

Milo: vamos ficar assim para sempre e sempre juntos.

Camus: eu tambem quero . milo se aconchega no peito de Camus quando lembra de uma coisa.

Milo: não posso me esquecer de ligar.

Camus: para quem?

Milo: para a Dite se não fosse por ela nada disto teria acontecido, quer doces?

Camus: sim.

E assim os dois comeram os doces juntos e felizes

10 ANOS DEPOIS:

menina: pai, mãe vamos.

Milo. Calma filha espere pelo seu pai Serena.

Serena: Mas ele ta muito divagar eu quero comer doce.

Camus: filha tenha um pouco mais de paciência.

Serana: emburrada ta.

Camus: sim agora podemos ir.

Milo: vamos.

Serena: sim

Ela da a mão para os dois

E vão felizes para casa. Sempre sorrindo e sempre juntos.

Fim

Queria agradecer a minha mãe que beto para mim mesmo não gostando de yaoi

Espero que esteja boa a fanfic dei o meu melhor nela espero que tenham gostado


End file.
